codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Rivalry: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 100: Rivalry. Transcript/Subtitles 00:53 *Odd: Come on, Jeremy, show a little kindness! I just want new gadgets on Lyoko... Not even tiny laser beams that come out of my eyes? *Jeremy: No! Stop insisting! I don’t have time to create gadgets. We have more important things to take care of. Let me remind you that XANA... *William: Ok, I get it! Talking about Lyoko? Great... Please, don’t mind me. Yumi, can I see you for 2 seconds please? I think I found something cool for our presentation. *Yumi: Well, I have to go, guys, duty calls. 01:38 *Odd: Hey, Ulrich, guess what? I've got a thing going on with Elodie, the eighth grade blonde in class B. She doesn’t know it yet, but she’s crazy about me! Hey, are you even listening to me? What’s your problem these days? It seems as though you're shutting down... It’s because of William, isn’t it? *Ulrich: I’m sick of him always hanging out with Yumi. *Odd: You’re imagining things - carry on and it’ll become a 3D movie, with popcorn and everything! They’re only working together for their presentation, that’s all. *Ulrich: Yeah, I hope so. *Teacher: So, who will do it? 02:17 *Yumi: Cool! We finished the introduction! You really impressed me. *William: You know, I always try my best when working with a team... I'm reliable despite what your friends may think. Anyway, let’s postpone this a bit, I need to go train. *Yumi: Okay, see you later. *Yumi: William? Did you forget something? Let go of me! I said Let me go! *Odd: Elodie? Yeah, it’s Odd - Della Robbia! The one and only. Am I bothering you? Oh, okay, I’ll call you back later then. Classical move. She pretends she doesn’t like me... like she can't take it anymore. *Odd: Woah, is it just me or are they kissing?! *Ulrich: I’m going to kill him. That’s not William, That’s a specter! *Yumi: Help me! *Ulrich: Hold on, Yumi! Yumi. Are you alright? Don’t worry, we’re here. Take care of her while I distract him. *Odd: Okay! *Ulrich: Come on, big bug, I’m filled with codes! 03:55 *Odd: Jeremy, we were attacked by a specter! Yumi got touched. *Jeremy: Okay, keep her safe. I'm coming with Aelita. 0:04:28 *Jeremy: Are you alright, Yumi? *Yumi: To be honest, I’ve had better moments! *Jeremy: And Ulrich? Where is he? *Odd: We left him in the park! He’s having fun with the William faced specter. *Jeremy: We don’t have a minute to lose! Get to the scanners! *Odd: Yeah! *Jeremy: Yumi, are you feeling up to it? *Aelita: Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing on Lyoko. *Jeremy: Starting the virtualization. Scanner - Odd. Scanner - Yumi. Scanner - Aelita. Virtualization! 05:32 *Yumi: It’s okay! Everything’s back to normal. Jeremy, have you heard from Ulrich? *Jeremy: Not a single piece of info. I'm trying to get ahold of him. Meanwhile, hurry to the tower. It's located at 72 degrees East. *Odd: Are you going send us our vehicles? *Jeremy: It’s as good as done! 05:59 *Odd: Something's bothering me - it's really weird that you couldn’t tell the difference between the real William and the specter. *Aelita: Odd, You’re a drag. *Odd: And, if I may ask, Is XANA a good kisser? *Yumi: I don’t know what’s preventing me from devirtualizing you! *Odd: Fine. Now we can't even have fun anymore... *Jeremy: Ulrich. Odd, Aelita and Yumi are on their way to the tower. Are you doing okay? *Ulrich: I’m fine for now, but hurry up! *Jim: Good Stern, taking advantage of your lunch break to exercise... Come on! Dunbar! Give it all you’ve got! At that rate, you’ll never catch him! *Yumi: Okay, we’re good Jeremy... we can see the Tower! *Jeremy: Be careful! Some monsters just appeared on my screen. Watch out, Yumi! There’s something I don’t get... *Aelita: All those shoots - where are they coming from? *Odd: I don't know, but we need to get away from it. Jeremy, can you tell how many monsters are there on your screen? *Jeremy: Three! I see three. *Odd: Then we have a big problem, because I can only see two. *Aelita: Odd. The third monster... is invisible! *Odd: Where are you hiding, you nasty cockroach! *Jeremy: Ulrich? *Ulrich: Jeremy, anything new? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to hold much longer... *Jeremy: Don’t worry, we’re almost done. *Ulrich: Gotta go, he noticed me! 08:32 *Jeremy: We need to hurry! Ulrich’s now having an emergency! *Odd: Oh wait, are you kidding? We’re doing all we can! *Ulrich: Oh, I see... You can walk through walls now? Come on, let's go! I’ve dreampt about this for a long time. *William: What’s wrong with you, Ulrich? *Ulrich: William? *William: Yeah! Who did you think it was? *Ulrich: There’s a specter - he looks like you and has been chasing me around for a while now! *William: A specter? Wait, does that mean the others are on Lyoko? 09:15 *Odd: Aelita! Throw an energy field towards the shoots! *Aelita: What? *Odd: Trust me, I’ve got an idea! Yes! *William: That’s it then. I’m definitely not a Lyoko Warrior anymore, right? *Ulrich: We already talked about it. You don't belong with us anymore. You act on your own too much. *William: Oh, really? I'd say it's more that you're afraid of competition! 10:24 *Odd: Go on, I’ve got your back! *Jeremy: Odd, we’re in a hurry! You’re right next to the Tower! Go! You also can deactivate it! *Odd: Why me? I hate entering the towers! *Aelita: Odd, stop talking and go! 11:52 *Jeremy: Odd, can you could hurry a little? *Odd: It’s fine, don’t panic! Okay. This isn't so hard... Ok, now I just need enter the code... 12:22 *Odd: I'd say that if I hadn't gone heroically through that horrible wall, our friend Ulrich wouldn’t have a single line of code left! Nothing! Nada! *Jeremy: Don’t speak to soon, for I fear the specter did a lot of damage. Ok, starting the procedure. *Yumi: I lost even more code than I thought... *Jeremy: Let’s check how far XANA is now. *Odd: Seventy-five percent?! That’s a lot! *Jeremy: XANA is trying to become more powerful. *Odd: Well, now I’ll be even more careful when a girl jumps on me. Because you never know. *Yumi: Well, I’m leaving you now, to meet William. We have a presentation to finish. *Ulrich: As for me, I’ll go let off steam, it’ll make me feel better. *Aelita: Don’t you think Ulrich is acting kind of weird lately? *Odd: That’s the William “double-effect:” seeing two of them in the day must have messsed with his head. Anyway guys, that's not all I have something cooking. Hello, Elodie? Yeah, it’s Odd. Odd della Robbia, you know. Oh, am I disturbing you again? You know, I love busy girls! 13:45 *Odd: What a coincidence, because I’m a bit busy at the moment... What the ...? *Jeremy: How did XANA manage to attack so quickly? We need to warn the others. *Aelita: I’ll take care of it. It can't be, mine too! *Jeremy: We need to go to Lyoko, and fast! *Aelita: Yeah, but we have a problem. We can’t return for twelve hours. *Jeremy: There’s Ulrich left, but he’s definitely not going alone. *Odd: What’s the solution, then? *Aelita: William? *Odd: William?! Are you out of your mind? You know perfectly well, we can’t trust that guy! *Jeremy: I think Aelita’s right, we don't have a choice. 14:46 *Aelita: XANA launched another attack. *Ulrich: Do you know that cellphones exist? *Aelita: Not for long, I think. XANA’s hacking the whole phone network. *Ulrich: I guess specters attacks aren’t enough for him anymore? What about the others? Do they know? *Aelita: They went looking for William, so you can both go on Lyoko. *Ulrich: William?! This is absolute madness! No way! *Ulrich: 49 degrees West, Mountain sector. *Aelita: Oh no! You’re really lame, Ulrich. You’re doing exactly what you blamed William for! Going solo! Only you can still deactivate the tower. If anything happens to you, we can't do anything to stop XANA's attacks! Ulrich, can you hear me? Ulrich! Answer me! *William: So basically, I’m only called when things are going wrong. *Jeremy: William, we don't have time to discuss this. We really need your help! *William: Why should I say yes? *Yumi: Because Ulrich’s alone and in danger. *William: You’re right. He’s not cut out to do it alone anyway. 17:33 *Jeremy: He’s on Lyoko?! *Aelita: I’m sorry - there was nothing I could do. *William: And you tell me I’m the one playing solo! *Jeremy: William, go to the scanner! We don’t have a second to lose. *William: Jeremy, can you send me the Overbike please? *Odd: Woah, the Overbike? I think someone's not going to be happy about that. *Jeremy: Not my problem! 18:32 *Ulrich: What are you doing on my bike? *William: Nice welcome. So? I think you’re going to have trouble doing this all alone. *Ulrich: oh yeah? *Jeremy: What are doing, Ulrich? That’s too risky! *William: Alright, I get it. You wanna play, right? Happy now? *Yumi: What are they playing? *Odd: If you ask me, it's who has got the biggest sword... *Jeremy: Guys, concentrate and stop screwing around! *Ulrich: I’ll teach you one day! *Aelita: Jeremy! You have to devirtualize him before he falls into the digital sea! *Jeremy: Yeah, but then nobody will be able to deactivate the tower! *Yumi: Jeremy, devirtualize him! *William: Take my hand! *Ulrich: Thank you. *William: I think you’ve got a tower to deactivate. 21:55 *Odd: You were really good there, dude! Without you, we’d be done for! *Ulrich: I’m really sorry. I... shouldn’t have acted like that. *Odd: It wasn't serious, you just completely cracked. It could happen to anyone. Yes, it’s working again! Now we can get back to business. Elodie, find a slot in your datebook, Odd is back! *Aelita: Are you ok Jeremy? *Jeremy: I’m worried. XANA’s still weak, but getting stronger every day. *Yumi: It's clear he wants to regain control of the network. *Jeremy: If you want my opinion, I don't think that the six of us would barely be enough to fight against XANA. How would you like to become a Lyoko Warrior once again? *William: I don’t know, I’d have to think about it. Just kidding, of course I'd like that. I’m glad to be back. Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Rivalry